What does it mean to die?
by bcmvany12
Summary: When the head quarters is taken over by a man with a serous grudge against NCIS the team tries to escape their confinement before the place blows. along the way they learn more about each other and test there friendships and relationships. Major TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Death is something that cannot be controlled but the question is, what does it mean to die?

It was a regular day in the bullpen. The team was working on paper work after one of their hardest cases. A Marine named Hannah Williams was shot to death by her boy friend, Petty officer Will Johnson, after she cheated on him. The case became even more difficult when McGee discovered that he had emptied her bank account before he disappeared. However they were able to find him and the money. But when he pulled out a gun and held it to Ziva's head, the team fired. Now it was 2:00 am on a Friday night or rather Saturday morning, and the agents were desperate to go home.

"Hey Zee-vah." Tony hissed.

"Yes?" She answered distracted by her paperwork.

"Are you afraid to die?" Tony asked with a serious tone.

She looked up at him concerned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when we were in that gun fight with Johnson he almost shot you and you didn't even flinch."

Ziva stared right at him. "We face death everyday Tony. Even when we do not know it. I am not afraid. Besides I knew you would shoot him before he shot me."

Tony was about to respond when dozens of armed men and women in ski masks came out of the elevators. And they were carrying big bad guns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize this would probably never happen to the team but i thought it would make a good story. Please review!

-Bren


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry last chapter was so short. It was more of a starter chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was surprisingly easy to get into the NCIS head quarters. Snipers took out the main guards. They cut off the power so the elevators weren't running. They waited until most of the agents went home to strike. They placed armed guards at every exit. They cut the phones. He was smart. And he new what he wanted. He wanted NCIS destroyed. He along with at least 70 other men and women flooded out of the elevators.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get down on the ground now!" One of the men yelled.

Most of the agents had gone home so Gibb's team was one of the only teams left in the building. In fact them, two other teams, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, and the agents running the tip line were the only ones there. The team was forced to give up their guns and cell phones.

"What do you want?" Gibbs barked at the captors.

"I want you to shut up!" The lead man replied.

McGee seemed panicked. There was a man behind him with his hands on McGee's shoulders, holding him down in his chair. A woman stood behind Tony with a knife to his neck. Gibbs was staring down the barrel of a gun, but didn't seem the slightest bit afraid.

" Who here killed Will?" The man with the gun pointed at Gibbs yelled. "Who killed my brother?"

No one spoke.

"Maybe it was she. The Mossad agent. She has a load of experience killing people!" A woman guarding the elevator suggested.

The man turned to look at Ziva. Ziva stared back.

" I heard what you said. The whole I'm not afraid to die speech. A few words of advice, you should be."

In a quick motion he was behind her with a knife against her throat.

"I did not kill your brother." Ziva insisted.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that NCIS will pay for this they will!" He pulled the knife away but effectively slammed the handle into her already deep cut, causing it to bleed out again. Tony tried to stand up and get over to her, but the woman sat him back down with huge strength.

"Your brother was about to murder a fed. We had no choice." Gibbs growled.

His finger was twitching. He really wanted to grab his back up and shoot this bastard, but if he did he would be dead with in seconds. They were out numbered.

"NCIS will pay for this. But for now I think I need to keep all of you from moving. After all, I wouldn't want you to miss out on this."

He grabbed the man standing next to him and unzipped his jacket. Underneath was a bomb. The man was a suicide bomber!

"Since you'll all be dead in a few hours, you can call me Jacob." One by one they were led off in separate directions. And only Jacob knew their fate.


End file.
